


Australia

by moorehawke



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Australia, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, valkyrie and fletcher go on cutesie dates to australia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorehawke/pseuds/moorehawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven times Fletcher Renn took Valkyrie Cain to Australia, and two times she said she loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australia

The first time Fletcher takes Valkyrie to Australia, she accidentally says she loves him. They sit amongst towering, ancient trees and eat cheap ice-cream, laughing at the parrots that look to them for leftovers, but the half-hour of sun and relaxation is nothing compared to the elation he feels at hearing those words.

The second time Fletcher takes Valkyrie to Australia, he takes her in the evening. They appear on the balcony of a darkened house which Fletcher assures her is vacant, saying the family should be out for dinner - yes, Val, I double checked. They watch the view of Sydney as the sun sets and the city lights come on, and just as darkness falls the family returns, two adults and a daughter, and they have to leave as quietly as possible, swearing at a minimum.

The third time Fletcher takes Valkyrie to Australia, he shows her Uluru, the Great Red Rock, standing like an ancient sentinel in the centre of the desert. He tells her that Aboriginal mages once used this place as an energy channelling site for spells on massive scales, and she asks him how he knows so much about it. He laughs nervously and tucks the guide book he bought further into the inside pocket of his coat.

The fourth, fifth, and sixth times Fletcher takes Valkyrie to Australia, they visit the Gold Coast. She keeps demanding they come back, determined to master the art of surfing, and the look on her face when a twelve-year old races past her as she’s finding her footing is priceless. (when she finally gets the hang of it, she's so proud of herself she seizes up the water around her and accidentally throws herself off the board. Fletcher laughs until she gets out of the water and punches him in the arm.)

The seventh time Fletcher takes Valkyrie to Australia, they go out to dinner. Valkyrie tastes kangaroo steak and declares it tastes like liquorice-flavoured beef. She leans over the table to kiss him and tell him she loves him. This time it’s deliberate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of my rereading Skulduggery Pleasant. I'm an aussie so I really liked the idea of Australia being 'their place' (insofar as anyone can claim a country the size of Europe as 'theirs' at all).  
> Also, this is how I'm combatting writer's block for Universe Slip. It's working pretty well, actually.  
> Feel free to comment and/or leave kudos!
> 
> (and yes, that's pretty much what actual kangaroo tastes like. It's good, though. I recommend it.)


End file.
